


~Webslinging Fantasies~

by the_impardis



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, Slight self-hatred from jeremy but goddamn if michael isn't trying to get rid of it, slaygoldponyboy's Spider-Man AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_impardis/pseuds/the_impardis
Summary: Michael knows that Jeremy is Spider-Man. Jeremy doesn't know that Michael knows. Michael decides to try and nudge Jeremy into telling him.The logical way to do it is obviously create a blog in which you write explicit reader inserts about your best friend in a costume. Obviously.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly stealing (with permission) from slaygoldponyboy and gayradwhitedad's bmc spider-man au on tumblr so definitely check them out if you like this universe as much as i do.
> 
> i know that slaygoldponyboy is alexme7_7 on ao3 but i'm less sure about gayradwhitedad. at least check out their tumblrs because i love them both dearly.

The thing is, Michael’s not an idiot. And even if he was, he still knew enough about his best friend to recognise when he was keeping a secret. And if the secret is something as big as his being a vigilante superhero, it really doesn’t take that much effort to find out.

For one thing, wearing a spandex suit so tight it may as well be latex doesn’t hide that much of your identity if you’re wearing skinny jeans so tight they may as well be latex every other day. Not to mention that Jeremy had been acting weirdly ever since he had offhandedly mentioned that a spider bit him. Or the fact that Spider-Man always seemed to show up strangely close to where Michael would be hanging out with Jeremy before his friend went on an extended bathroom break. And that wasn’t even touching on the godawful puns. Jeremy may not have said in verbatim “Michael, I’m totally Spider-Man,” with his words, but he had said it.

But he hadn’t actually told Michael. Which, he wasn’t gonna lie, did hurt a teensy tiny bit. And by a teensy tiny bit he meant a fucking lot. They’d been best friends forever, did he really think that Michael would not realise something was up? Or that he could trust him? Even after some gentle prodding about his spider bite, or how he’d accidentally broken his controller after he’d lost a video game because of an (admittedly, totally bullshit) glitch, Jeremy didn’t mention anything along the lines of “yeah, I’m actually an amazing superhero and I have crazy cool powers.” Which meant that the easy way of getting Jeremy to admit to Michael he was Spider-Man was out. He was going to have to take revenge in such an extravagant and convoluted way that super villains would be envious.

And thus was born the premier site of its kind: ~Webslinging Fantasies~. It was a long-con, but a pretty simple one. Michael registered the domain name and set himself up as a mod before opening his inbox to prompts for reader/Spider-Man fanfiction. He could do that. The trick would be not including too many of Jeremy’s tells in the stories and keeping it consistent with what news crews knew about Spider-Man. But honestly, once the prompts started coming in, they were generic enough that he could just chuck a few puns in among the moaning everyone was doing in the story and it would be considered in-character enough.

Now he just had to make Jeremy aware of his blog’s subject matter.

The opportunity came a few weeks after creator and mod of ~Webslinging Fantasies~, ‘Mellicious Intent’ added a few extra mods to cope with the influx of requests and was working on them at Jeremy’s house while Jeremy tried to understand his chemistry homework.

The quiet was only interrupted by the occasional complaint that “this is bullshit. The only mole I’m interested in is guacamole,” from Jeremy and the sound of aggressive backspacing from Michael.

Jeremy knew he was working on blog entries. He just didn’t know what the entries were on. Yet. Time to change that.

“Hey, Jere?” Michael asked, continuing when Jeremy made a noise of vague confirmation that he was listening. “D’you think Spider-Man could use his webs for like, bondage situations?”

Jeremy choked on his tongue. Michael determinedly did not laugh at that reaction.

“Wha— why? What kind of question even is that?” Jeremy finally managed to get out.

“It’s for my blog, man.” Michael was having way too much fun with this. “Someone made a request for a BDSM fic and I’m trying to fill it. So, do you think he could?”

Jeremy made another choking noise and was turning red. “I— I don’t really think about that shit, dude. I don’t think Spider-Man would do something like that.”

“Fine. Be boring then.” Michael was exaggerating his pout. If Jeremy hadn’t once thought about that he’d eat his hat. Or hoodie. “I’ll just send what I’ve already written off to a different mod and try something else.”

Jeremy made another scandalised noise. “Something else? What do you mean, something else?”

Michael shrugged. “It’s for my blog, man. People send in their prompts for sexy Spider-Man fantasies and I write them. That’s kinda how it works.”

“That’s what your blog’s about? Seriously? And people like it? How many people are into that sorta stuff?”

Even though Michael had made this blog exclusively to get Jeremy to confess his secret to him, he still felt a little offended. “People don’t like this, they love it. And we’d average a couple thousand views a day. I don’t wanna brag or anything, but we’re kinda popular.”

Jeremy had nearly reached the shade of Michael’s jacket by this point. “But, but why would people like that? He’s a superhero, not an underwear model!”

Michael determinedly did not scoff. “Yeah, and wearing a spandex suit is any less revealing? That’s gonna make people only think pure, devout thoughts about him? Dude, half the requests I get in are people wanting Spider-Man to just fucking rail them, and the other half are about wanting to nail him.”

Jeremy looked speechless. Michael got a touch of satisfaction out of that, because for all the stammering and stuttering Jeremy did, he never didn’t have anything to say. Even when they got high, he was one of those stoners who would just never shut the fuck up, while Michael was content to lay on his beanbag and relax. It was nice to know that he could make Jeremy stop talking if he really tried.

“So people really actually think he’s hot?” Jeremy finally said, and that disconcertion was both the sweetest thing Michael had ever seen, and also incredibly sad because, just look at Jeremy. He was a total catch! And he didn’t need superpowers for that- they were just a fun bonus.

“Yeah, dude,” Michael said. Hopefully this wasn’t going too far. “Full disclosure: I would totally suck Spider-Man’s spider-wang.”

Any awkwardness or tension between the two evaporated as they both burst out laughing.

“That is the single worst phrase I have ever heard in my entire life,” Jeremy laughed.

“Hey, don’t hate the player, hate the game,” Michael said. “It’s not my fault the guy has a bangin’ bod and likes helping people. Those are like, the two major things I look for in a guy.”

Jeremy’s face kind of crumpled like an awkward Kermit for a second before it got smoothed over at Michael’s remark. Shit. He’d made Jeremy super uncomfortable talking about how he thought he was attractive.

“I mean,” Michael backpedalled. “You’ll always be my player one, but everybody loves a man of mystery. And what’s more mysterious than a literally masked guy? Adds a certain mystique to the relationship doesn’t it?”

“I—”

“Just ignore me, dude. I’m rambling and I’ve clearly got too much brain space focussed on these stories I’m writing. I guess I—”

“Michael!” Where Jeremy had looked uncomfortable before, he just looked tense now. “It’s totally fine. I’m not judging your taste or anything, it’s just, kinda weird to hear about, y’know?”

Michael quietly thought to himself it wasn’t the only reason Jeremy felt awkward about it. The moment of truth may finally be at hand.

“Sorry, bro. It’s just that you haven’t really seemed bothered by me talking about this before now. How’s Spider-Man different?”

It might have been Michael’s imagination, but he swore Jeremy’s eyes widened a bit when he said that. Did he know that Michael knew?

“I guess it’s just,” Jeremy paused for a moment, like he was collecting his thoughts. “He’s probably not as great as you think he is,” he finally said. Not the answer Michael was expecting.

“He’s a superhero,” Michael responded flatly.

“I know, but like, he’s probably done some shitty stuff or hasn’t saved someone when he could have, y’know? I just— I just don’t want you getting heartbroken over a hack who thinks that dressing in bright red lycra is the most effective way for him to solve crimes.”

Even as Jeremy was saying his peace, Michael could see him slowly withdrawing into himself, pushing away from the table to pull his legs up to his chest to hug them.

This was not the direction Michael had wanted this conversation to go.

“C’mon, man,” Michael said, wrapping his arms around Jeremy’s side. “You’re totally not going to lose me. I’m not leaving you for a guy I’ve never actually had a conversation with. I just think he’s kinda cool. Like, having a superhero in your city is a comic book come to life!”

Jeremy relaxed into Michael’s arms, and Michael tried not to read into it how Jeremy had basically nuzzled his face into Michael’s hoodie.

“Like, Spider-Man’s a fly guy,” Jeremy snorted when Michael said that. “But you’re always going to be my favourite person. And no arachnid-themed superhero could take that away.”

Jeremy looked up at Michael. “I’m your favouwite perwson?” he said teasingly.

“Shut up, you know what I mean.” Michael squeezed Jeremy against him for a second before finally pulling away to move back to his computer.

“I’m gonna try and work on one more prompt and then we can take a video game break if that’s cool with you,” he said.

“Sounds good,” Jeremy replied, and for a few minutes the two worked in silence. Until Jeremy broke it.

“Hey Michael, if you ever do, like, get to meet Spider-Man and stuff…”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think you’d end up being too cool for,” Jeremy stopped for a half second. “Video games?”

Michael turned to where Jeremy was determinedly not making eye-contact with him.

“Never, bro. It would take more than that to keep me out of your house and you know it,” he said easily, even though he could tell that Jeremy was actually worried about it.

“I’d sooner jump off a building and snap my neck than give up… video games with you.”

While the smile Jeremy had given him before was slightly watery, this one seemed positively torrential. 

So there was really nothing else for Michael to do except save his document and drag Jeremy over to the couch to kill some zombies. And if he noticed that Jeremy was pressed slightly closer against his side than usual he decided not to mention it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to ayushi for like triple commenting and giving me the drive to actually finish this quickly you made my night when i saw all your comments <3 <3
> 
> if you want something bmc-ish written, prompt me at my tumblr and i might do it (fair warning i might not it'll depend on how my brain feels)

The thing is, Jeremy’s not an idiot. And even if he was, he still knew enough about his best friend to recognise when he wasn’t telling him something. And if it was something as like having a massive crush on a superhero he had only met like three times, it really didn’t take that much effort to figure out.

The only problem with it was that Jeremy knew something about Spider-Man that Michael didn’t. Because Jeremy was Spider-Man. He hadn’t told Michael because he didn’t want his friend to be put in any more danger than necessary because of his ties to Spider-Man, but Michael still hadn’t let up on his (ill-advised) crush on the superhero.

Which was on one hand really nice, because Michael said a lot of stuff that was honestly quite flattering about Spider-Man, but on the other hand, Jeremy felt like he was idealising him. Like, if he knew that Spider-Man was actually Jeremy, that infatuation would disappear because Jeremy was not relationship material. Sometimes he even debated whether he was best friend material, but Michael seemed pretty set on that. But relationships were different. Even if Michael did like him like that (which he obviously didn’t), he would realise that Jeremy was incredibly annoying and insecure and break up with him before the week was out. So Jeremy decided to dissuade Michael’s crush on Spider-Man as subtly as possible.

It did not work at all.

It had started when Michael had revealed that his blog was about fanfiction about Spider-Man in compromising situations with reader inserts, and sort of snowballed from there. Michael said he had a crush on Spider-Man, and Jeremy’s heart had leapt and fallen at the same time. So he may have said some things that had been slightly self-loathing-y and Michael had hugged him and played video games with him until far too late and Jeremy was stuck in Michael’s arms while the other boy was dozing lightly on the couch.

Which was not good for the whole “Michael having a crush on Spider-Man and Spider-Man potentially having the tiniest possible crush back” situation. Not that Jeremy would ever tell Michael that in a million years. Michael deserved way better than him, even if he did have superpowers.

About a week after the fanfiction revelation, Jeremy was just reaching the end of his patrol when he felt a tingle down the back of his neck. Having a ‘Spidey sense’ was kind of a new thing that he had had to get used to, but for as long as he could remember, Jeremy also had a less obvious buzzer in his brain: a ‘Michael is either in trouble or he’s about to be’ sense. Both of them seemed to be going off at once, so Jeremy swung lower down until he saw the bright red of Michael’s favourite hoodie in an alleyway a couple of blocks from his house.

“Get the fuck outta here unless you want trouble, kid,” a burly man was shouting at Michael. He brandished a knife. “I will use this if you don’t forget about everything here.”

Behind burly guy was a shorter guy who Michael seemed to be trying to help. Shorter guy looked scared but unharmed so Jeremy decided this looked like a job for Spider-Man.

“Calm down, fellas,” he said. “Let’s not do anything we may regret.” He stood between the two guys and Michael. Michael didn’t make a move to run from the alleyway.

Burly guy and short guy exchanged a glance, then burly guy had lunged forward with his knife, aiming for Jeremy’s chest. Jeremy dodged out of the way and kicked him hard in the stomach. Burly guy crashed into a dumpster and slumped down, unconscious. Short guy came at him next with a punch that did hit Jeremy in the face. Luckily, short guy did not seem to have the muscle strength that burly guy did because Jeremy was able to whip his head back around and knee short guy in the crotch before punching him in the solar plexus, forcing him to skid back into burly guy, who he tripped over.

They were both out cold.

A gun skittered from short guy’s pocket. Jeremy kicked it away and webbed the two to the dumpster before turning back to where Michael was still standing, just staring at him. Shit, what did superheroes do now?

“Umm, are you okay?” Jeremy asked, and Michael seemed to snap out of his daze.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he said. “I just saw them swapping like, meth or something and the shorter guy started shouting and threatening everyone. It’s okay though. I’m not gonna feel half as bad as those guys do tomorrow morning, at least.”

“Yeah,” Jeremy said awkwardly. “Well, that’s what happens when you break the law.”

Michael huffed out a laugh. “Right,” he said. “I probably shouldn’t mention the large amounts of recreational pot I do then, huh?”

“Probably not, no.” Jeremy could feel himself smiling under his mask before he tamped down on it. He was probably acting way to chummy with Michael for someone who had just met him. It was easy to forget that though when Michael smiled at him.

Jeremy made a move to swing up and out of the alley when Michael stepped forward quickly.

“Wait, umm, Spider-Man, before you go, can I ask you something?”

It was Michael, what the fuck was Jeremy supposed to do? “Sure thing, citizen.” Citizen? Did anyone speak like that? He probably sounded like an idiot, but Michael didn’t seem to think it was weird.

“Okay, umm, so,” Michael paused for a second. 

Jeremy froze up. What was he going to say? Was he going to try and tell Spider-Man that he liked him and wanted to ditch his best friend to hang out with him? Logically, Jeremy knew that was unlikely, but he was still worried.

“So, like, can you use your webs for bondage and stuff?”

All the stress left Jeremy’s body and was replaced with incredulous frustration. Way to freak him out over something stupid.

“Seriously?” Jeremy said before he could stop himself. “Michael, I swear to god, that was the thing you were going to say before I potentially disappeared? I already told you there was no way I was going to answer that and—”

Shit. For a brief moment, Jeremy had forgotten that he was in costume and had just saved his best friend from a knife-wielding drug dealer. His cover had been blown. Michael wasn’t acting incredibly surprised though. Maybe he could redeem this situation?

“I mean, umm, no and I, umm, I—” Okay so maybe Jeremy was freaking out about this a tiny bit. His mask already limited his breathing somewhat, and he could tell that Michael could hear his loud breathing through it.

Michael looked as panicked as Jeremy felt when Jeremy had started breathing heavily. “Hey, hey, hey, calm down, it’s fine okay, don’t freak out or anything.” He’d edged closer to Spider-Man to lay an arm over his shoulder. “Please don’t have a panic attack in the suit; there’s no way I could explain it to your dad if I brought you home like this.”

“Not a panic attack,” Jeremy heaved out, trying to even out his breathing to match Michael’s. Michael was doing slow, exaggerated breathing without him even asking, like he knew—. Wait. “Wait, you knew it was me?”

Michael stared at him for a second. “Well, yeah,” he said. “You broke a brand new Switch controller with your bare hands. And you have abs. Like, prominent abs.”

When was Michael looking at his abs? “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t I— Why didn’t you tell me?! You were the one keeping awesome secrets from me first!”

“Well, yeah,” Jeremy said. “But only because I wanted to keep you safe from crazy super villains and shit.”

“But then how am I meant to keep you safe from crazy super villains if you don’t share this stuff with me?”

Which. That was was a point Jeremy hadn’t considered. Michael didn’t have super powers. But Jeremy wouldn’t let that stop him if the tables were turned.

“I didn’t, I don’t, I just,” Jeremy sighed. “I guess I didn’t really think about it like that.”

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock,” Michael replied, sounding a bit hurt. “How’re we meant to play co-op if we don’t share our info?”

Jeremy opened his mouth to say something around the mask when a truck passed by the alley they were standing in almost obnoxiously loudly. Michael jumped back from where he was holding Spider-Man’s shoulders, looking around guiltily.

“We should probably talk about this somewhere else,” Jeremy said.

“Yeah,” said Michael. “Could you spider-swing me home?”

“Could you make it sound less like I’m a rollercoaster you want to ride?” Jeremy countered, to which Michael just scoffed.

“Yeah, like you don’t think it’s awesome.”

“I never said that.”

Back at Michael’s place Jeremy felt the adrenaline from the fight finally seeping from him. He knew he was safe in Michael’s house. He heaved out a sigh and pulled the mask off, shaking his head slightly as he did. Sweet fresh air.

Michael was just staring at him.

“Dude, why are you staring?” A horrible thought hit Jeremy. “Oh my god, did you not actually know I was Spider-Man? Mike, I’m so sorry I—”

“Chill out, I totally knew.” And how the tables had turned that Jeremy was relieved to hear Michael saying that. “You just have, like, adorable hat hair. Or mask hair, I guess.”

“Oh.” 

Michael thought his hair was adorable. Did bros say stuff like that? Why was he blushing so much? Jeremy needed to change the subject before he spontaneously combusted.

“So, how long _have_ you known? You know, that I’m Spider-Man?”

Michael shot him a look from where he was sitting on his bed. It was a look that said ‘are you fucking kidding me?’ and Michael had perfected it over years. It was all in the eyebrows.

“The first time you told me you needed to run to the shops for Mountain Dew and didn’t come back for a half hour, and when you did you had a black eye and all the news stations were screaming about some crazy superpowered fight downtown.”

“But, but that was _weeks_ ago?! And you didn’t bring it up?”

“I wanted you to tell me, not just confront you about it!”

Jeremy paused. “Wait, really?”

“Yeah,” Michael said. Jeremy had a sudden thought.

“Wait, so that whole time with the fucking blog and stuff you knew it was me you were writing about?”

“Oh, yeah totally,” Michael said flippantly. “Not gonna lie, your reactions were kinda hilarious to be honest.”

“So, it doesn’t actually exist? You were just winding me up?”

“Oh yeah, no it totally exists. And people do think you’re hot as fuck.”

Jeremy blushed hard. He felt like his face was burning the same bright red as his suit.

“So, so when you told me you had a crush on Spider-Man, you knew that I—”

“Of course I did, dumbass,” Michael blurted out. “I’ve been in love with you for fucking _years_. I just didn’t want to freak you out.”

What

The

Fuck

There was a lot to cover in that last sentence. Michael clammed up as soon as he’d said it.

“You, you’re in love with me?”

Michael nodded jerkily, not making eye contact.

Jeremy bit back the ‘why?’ that was on the tip of his tongue, because that wasn’t what Michael needed right now. He needed the truth and to stop panicking.

“I, umm, I mean, like,” Jeremy said. “Like, same dude. I love you too.”

When Michael looked up at Jeremy he was blushing as well. Jeremy willed himself to maintain eye contact as Michael stared at him, before Michael breathed out a huge sigh.

“That was the lamest fucking love declaration I’ve ever heard.”

Jeremy felt himself scoff back. Familiar territory. “What? And deciding the best way to broach it is talking about sucking my alter-ego’s dick?”

“Well if you’re going to say it in that tone of voice of course it’s gonna sound dumb.”

The stood stock-still for a moment, then both burst into laughter. It was only fucking 9pm or something but the events of the day suddenly caught up to Jeremy and he felt exhausted. Michael must have caught onto that, because he was standing up from his bed and rifling through his wardrobe.

“Just stay the night man. I’m tired and it’ll be a whole thing with your dad and you’re probably tired too, unless you have super-stamina?” Michael wiggled his eyebrows for the last sentence, and Jeremy rolled his eyes before a pair of sweats were thrown at his face.

Jeremy sent a quick text off to his dad and changed into pyjamas, waving to Michael as he headed toward the couch when Michael grabbed him.

“Just stay here for a bit,” he said, pulling Jeremy into the too-small bed next to him and curling around him. “I just confessed my love for you; I need some validation.”

Jeremy bit back and smile and cuddled closer into Michael. He could feel Michael’s breath on his hair as he gently pressed kisses into the crown of his head. He was warm and safe, and it was the best sleep he had gotten in ages.

**Author's Note:**

> also i'm medusalith-mycelium on tumblr so hmu if you wanna talk bmc (or other crap idrc i just like having friends honestly)
> 
> ((and i'm not gonna pull a gwen stacy with michael i just wanted another spidey reference in there))


End file.
